


Rukia's Mother's Day

by Rukiabdl



Category: Bleach
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/F, Infantilism, Mental Regression, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiabdl/pseuds/Rukiabdl
Summary: Rukia wants to celebrate Mother's Day with her new adoptive mother, Captain Unohana, and throws a party in her honor. Lots of cute and embarrassing situations ensue. You know, the usual.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kuchiki Rukia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Rukia's Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-off story that takes place almost a year after Rukia's Training, as opposed to a full sequel.

“And...you're sure nothing happened?” The older woman asked as she tugged the other woman's black capri pants down to her ankles. 

The Captain herself was wearing a casual outfit that she rarely got afforded the leisure time to wear, a simple green blouse as well as white pants. Her long black hair was in the odd style that she was well known for, a large braid that fell across the front of her body instead of her back. 

“I told you already, nothing happened!” Rukia asserted, trying not to look her in the eyes. She awkwardly fidgeted with the long bang of her hair that fell between her eyes, as dark in color as the other woman's, but barely reaching her shoulders in length. 

“Hmm, you did say that and yet I cannot help but think you are not telling me everything.” Retsu replied, “I hope you did not run back home just because you had an accident?” With a quick pat of Rukia's wet pull-up, she began to tug it down her legs, meeting her pants around her ankles. 

“No!” The quick response came with a blushing face, despite how many times she had been through similar things while in the care of her surrogate mother. She did not even need to be told what to do next, stepping out of the pool of clothing at her ankles and hopping onto the changing table she had been standing next to. 

The nursery had not changed too much since Retsu had it built in her guest room almost a year ago, still mostly blue and pale lavender, simple snowflakes adorning much of the fabric of the crib and changing table. It did, however, look much more lived in than it had when Retsu had first had it built. It certainly was not messy or in a state of disrepair, these few days without Rukia there had allowed her ample opportunity to clean and tidy that room to a sheen, it merely had more toys spread around it, some crayon marks on the furniture that would not wash off, it just looked more like a room that a toddler had been calling home as opposed to a room that a toddler could call home. 

As Unohana tossed the used training garment in the diaper pail, she looked over her half-naked charge with a discerning eye, one possessed by all good mothers. “You are always so excited to spend time with your girlfriend, yet you've come back after only three days. Did you and Orihime have a fight?” 

“No, I told you that nothing happened...” Rukia repeated, her face twitching for a moment as she felt the cool touch of a wet wipe onto her damp privates. She had gotten used to that after so many changes but she still could not help but jump a bit whenever that part of the change came. 

“Mmm...so you did.” Her response was quiet, continuing to do her current cleaning job as she looked over her daughter. She was at a bit of an impasse here: her trained senses told her that Rukia was clearly not being truthful with her and yet every suggestion she gave for why she was home early was brushed aside with statements that seemed to be the truth. For once, she just could not tell what exactly her daughter was thinking or what was bothering her. 

The rest of the change continued in silence, until near the end when Unohana broke the proverbial staring contest. “Well I suppose if you say so, I have no reason to doubt you.” Her words did not fully hold true as far as Rukia could tell but it was more than she had expected from her in this situation. “I will always enjoy caring for my daughter so I suppose I should relish this unexpected time in which I get to dote on you.” Unohana simply said, emphasizing her words by patting the front of the garment she had just finished taping onto a freshly powdered behind.

The new underwear for her daughter was nowhere near as mature as the toddler training pants that she had previously been wearing, a thick infantile diaper adorned with snowflakes that would fade when they were inevitably wet. She had managed to get her potty-training mostly all the way back since her first extended stay with Unohana, although she still wore her pull-ups when she was not in a place where she knew she could get to a toilet on a moment's notice, or sometimes when she just wanted to feel a bit more immature in the times she was expected to be an adult. However, when she was staying with the woman she considered a mother, she was back in diapers almost as soon as she walked through the doors. Just being back in this nursery, the smell of baby powder wafting through the air, was already making her feel little and wanting to be taken care of, the air of maturity that she usually tried so hard to present to others was melting away as she felt at home once more. 

“Why don't we get you into a more appropriate outfit, hmm?” Wasting no time to get an answer, the woman tugged the dark blue shirt up and off of Rukia followed by her bra. Before the Shinigami even had a chance to react to her sudden toplessness, she found her shoulder-length hair poking through the collar of whatever outfit that had been chosen for her. With a deft hand, Unohana tugged the clothing into place, followed by the sounds of snaps connecting together and the crinkling of her diaper beneath the taut flaps of the onesie that Rukia was now wearing. It was orange in color with a green flowering shape at the top meant to look like the vegetation on the top of the onesie's carrot. It did not fully cover her diaper, the absorbent padding peeking out from both sides of the onesie's snapped crotch. It also had a yellow pacifier clipped to the collar, so that she never had to worry about losing it.

“How adorable!” The older woman cooed at her daughter, lifting her up and into her arms without giving her a chance to stand on her own. Rukia just let it happen without fussing, happy that her caretaker had not kept interrogating her and also that she was able to indulge in her comfortable infantile side once more. 

Out of the nursery and down the hall they went, over to the study that had rarely been used before Rukia started sporadically living in the home, mostly just a nice looking room with numerous books. However, the corner had a makeshift playpen added, just a simple wooden gate nowhere near capable of keeping someone of Rukia's size contained inside, but it was more the concept that did the job. Inside that corner of the room were various toys to keep a toddler entertained, as well as a coloring book with some well-worn crayons. “Enjoy, dear.” Retsu placed the younger woman down into the playpen with a smile as she herself sat in a nearby chair, the day's newspaper on the small table. 

No sooner than she had sat down, her cell phone began to ring, the one she used solely for Division purposes. Her personal cell phone certainly saw almost no use other than to keep in touch with Rukia and sometimes Orihime when the former was staying with the latter, but that was enough for her. 

With a sigh, she glanced at the phone and answered. “Hello Isane, what is it that you need?” She asked her Lieutenant directly, so as to spend as little time on the phone as possible. “Hmm? You know that I took a bit of an impromptu day off, Rukia came home unexpectedly.” Her words very clearly held a thinly veiled meaning behind them, telling Isane that she very much did not want to be disturbed on this day. “...Captain Kyouraku wants to see me? ...Classified, I see. And you are certainly too busy helping takeover my workload to babysit...” The woman sighed as she thought this situation over, glancing over to see Rukia cheerfully coloring in her book, pacifier now in her mouth. “Yes, well, thank you for letting me know, Isane. I will go have a visit with Captain Kyouraku soon.”

Retsu once again looked over at her daughter, feeling for the first time like a mother whose job got in the way of bonding with her child. Yet, duty called and she could not just use motherhood as an excuse, as that would lead to a great many questions. “Rukia, dear.” As much as she hated to ruin their mother-daughter time together, she seemed to have no other choice, “Mommy has to go do Captain duties for awhile, can you be a big girl for just a short time while she's gone?” Rukia looked up at her with an....odd look on her face, Retsu could only think to describe it as a mix of confusion and...perhaps relief? That seemed off to her, especially since even from where she was, she could tell that Rukia's diaper was still clean, but relief was how it appeared.

“Uh-huh!” Rukia stood up in her playpen, a few crayons falling off her lap and onto the floor. 

“I would feel more confident about your answer if it were not muffled by your pacifier.” Unohana smiled as she slipped the soother out of Rukia's mouth and let it fall, secured by the clip. “But I am serious, will you be okay here alone for a few hours?”

“I mean, I am a self-sufficient adult, you know...” 

“Yes well, most of the time that's the case, but not all the time.” She emphasized this by prodding the young woman's crinkling protection.

“I'll be fine!” She almost whined, forsaking that maturity she was trying to show.

With a sigh, Unohana nodded and ushered the girl out of her playpen and back out into the hall. Without wasting a beat, the Captain headed into her own bedroom and began changing out of her nice casual wear and into her formal uniform, not caring for a moment that Rukia was right there. When she was fully dressed, she led her daughter towards the den of her home, making sure not to carry her like before, hoping to do whatever she could to stoke enough maturity in the woman to cover for the rest of the afternoon. 

“Now, let's go over a few things,” She began, “First of all, if you need anything, do not hesitate to call me. I can just come up with some excuse to leave if necessary. Also, despite being a big girl for the day, please use your diaper if you really have to go. I would prefer you do a sloppy inexperienced job changing yourself than you trying to get it off to use the toilet and making a mess of my rug and bathroom.”

“I-I can change myself!” She asserted, her face a bit red from the embarrassment. 

“Mmm, I know for a fact that Miss Inoue is the one that changes you into your nighttime diapers when you stay with her.” Caught in her fib, Rukia could only look at the ground and blush. “Either way, please do not wait too long to change yourself, neither of us want to deal with you having a rash.”

With a sigh, Unohana put her haori over the rest of her uniform to denote her position of Captain of the Fourth Division and gave Rukia a kiss on the forehead. “I'll be back soon, please call if you need anything and try not to slip too far into childhood, okay?” 

“I will, Mommmm...” She held on the consonant, forcing herself not to call her something else. 

Unohana gave her a small smile at that attempt of willpower and headed through the doorway out of her home. 

“Bye!” Rukia shouted, waving at her.

“See you later, dear.” Unohana smiled as the door separated the two of them, leaving the younger woman alone in her surrogate mother's home for the first time since she first unofficially adopted her. She hesitated by her door for a few moments before she convinced herself that her child was actually an adult and would be just fine, turning towards her destination and beginning what she hoped would be a quick excursion. 

A few minutes after the woman had left, Rukia finally stopped looking at the closed door. It was enough time to make sure the woman was not still in earshot of the home and also would not come back in having forgot to tell her some rule she should follow in her absence. She hesitated a few more seconds just to be extra sure and then took her own cell phone out of her pocket, pressing one of the names in her contacts list. “Hello? Yeah, she just left.”

~~~

An annoyed looking Captain Unohana looked at her cell phone, making sure once again that she had no missed calls or messages. It had been about two hours since she left and she was finally home. She had been hoping to be more brisk than that but luck nor the Captain Commander seemed to be on her side, leaving her a bit worried about how she would find Rukia when she stepped inside. 

The first sign was not a good one, all the lights in her entranceway and den were off and the curtains must have also been closed as the room was darker than it should be for the time of day. With a sigh, she flipped on the light switch and prepared herself for the kind of mess only an unsupervised toddler could create. 

“Surprise!” Instead of a mess, she was instead greeted with multiple voices simultaneously and unexpectedly. Isane and Orihime were standing in her den, the former wearing a beige sweater and some jeans while the latter had a yellow open-shoulder blouse with a pink ankle-length skirt. Orihime's brunette hair was long and a bit wavy but looked more well tended to than usual, while Isane had her silver-gray hair in the short but messy style she normally wore, complete with the one thin braid that sat to one side. The den they were in had changed since Unohana had last seen it mere hours ago, now decorated somewhat haphazardly with a series of streamers that made the woman's eyebrow raise in genuine intrigue.

“Happy Mother's Day!” Came Rukia's voice, her head popping out from behind the other two. 

That was the same moment that Unohana noticed the big banner against her wall that declared the same thing, a banner that was clearly drawn entirely by Rukia herself. 

“What is all this?” Retsu asked, as if she did not know.

“W-well...it's Mother's Day and...I thought we should celebrate, you know?” Rukia stepped out from behind her ambush point behind her girlfriend and sometimes babysitter, allowing Unohana to notice that she was no longer wearing the outfit she had been left in, far from it. Gone was the infantile attire that more befit how she had been acting a few hours ago, instead she was wearing a normal outfit an adult woman would wear: a purple button-up shirt with no sleeves as well as kneelength blue bottoms. However, the most striking thing about her outfit was what was missing: It was very clear that Rukia had forgone the thick diaper she had been changed into before in favor of one of her pull-ups. “But...the only people who I could invite were us three because no one else knows you're a Mom and all.” Rukia bashfully acknowledged, “Sorry it's kind of lame.”

Retsu could not help but smile at her daughter's clear want of approval. “It's not lame at all, I think it's wonderful. I had not even considered what today was nor that I now qualify for it this year. Thank you, dear.”

Despite wanting to be her more mature self for today's celebration, Rukia had a hard time keeping a beaming smile from spreading on her face. 

“It was all Rukia's idea!” Orihime chipped in, patting her girlfriend on the back. 

“Mmm, I can tell.” Unohana fully stepped into her home, sitting on the couch near the other women. “I can also tell that Isane helped by getting me out of the house for a few hours.” Retsu gave a smile to her Lieutenant that chilled the silver-haired woman to her very core. 

“W-well, I-I...”

“In fact the Commander told me that he had been trying to have this meeting with me for awhile but was always told I was unavailable until my schedule miraculously opened today.” The woman's face remained stoic and seemingly smiling despite how fearful Isane currently was. “I do appreciate the reason you lied in this situation but I must warn you, Lieutenant Kotetsu, to make sure you are on your best behavior these next few weeks lest you find yourself over my knee instead of Rukia.”

“Y-yes, ma'am...” Isane squeaked out fearfully, nearly needing one of Rukia's diapers herself. 

Rukia mouthed a “Sorry” to the tall woman, not anticipating how Unohana would react to their plan to getting her out of the house unexpectedly. 

“That being said, I am quite glad that you are all here today to celebrate this with Rukia and myself, even if it is just the two of you.” Her smile this time induced much less fear than it had before, a genuine sentiment. 

“Glad to be here!” Orihime gave Rukia a gentle nudge in the back to remind her that she was technically the host of this party. 

“O-oh, right! Now I-”

“Actually before we proceed, please come here, dear.” The Captain interrupted, ushering Rukia over to her. “I can see you did a good job at dressing yourself after I had left, however I must reiterate that when you are in my home, I expect you to be dressed a certain way I know you enjoy. Do you not agree?”

Rukia's face flushed red as she realized what her mother meant. “B-but considering the circumstances...”

“I would say that's more reason than any, how can I properly celebrate Mother's Day if I cannot be a Mommy at the time?” 

Clearly not able to find the words to refute her caretaker's argument, she merely shifted meekly in place, more like a bashful toddler than an adult. 

“Isane, please go get the bag in the closet over there.” She gestured over to the closet as she stood up from the couch. 

Rukia knew what bag it was before she even saw the Lieutenant return with it. It was a large bag, about the size of a duffle bag, but more rectangular and with various crayon scribbles all over it from times that Rukia had gotten bored of her coloring books. 

“And Miss Inoue, be a dear and get me an outfit for my little one here from her nursery.” The orange haired woman seemed more than happy to get to choose her girlfriend's clothing, nearly dashing across the home to the nursery. 

Wasting no time, Unohana unfurled the mat from inside the diaper bag and laid it across the rug of her living room. Not even waiting to be told, Rukia lied down onto the mat and waited for the inevitable, her face growing more red by the moment. 

“I didn't miss anything, did I?” Orihime nearly barreled into the room, holding whatever outfit she chose behind her back as to keep it a surprise. 

“Umm, do you want us to wait in the other room until you're done?” Isane asked, feeling as if she was suppose to offer a situation like this some privacy. 

“There is no need, It will just be a moment and then we can get back to the party.” 

With no further interruptions, Unohana tugged her daughter's pants down her legs and off of her, exposing the childish training pant that was still mostly dry. Orihime seemed far too eager as she watched her girlfriend, while Isane looked a bit flustered and awkward, yet also too curious to simply look away. She whimpered a bit in embarrassment as she felt Unohana's fingers grip the waistband of her pull-up, feeling like an eternity passed with every moment. It had been a long time since she had been this embarrassed during a change and yet she could not help but squirm in place as she was made nude by her caretaker. Orihime had seen this numerous times before, both for reasons of being changed into a diaper and not, but there was something different about it when her girlfriend was just watching it happen, not to mention the presence of Isane watching it happen as well. It was just too big a crowd, however small it actually was, not too mention just how overeager Rukia could not help but notice Orihime looked. 

Just when Rukia thought it could not get any more embarrassing for her, she felt her body betray her at the worst possible moment, urine beginning to flow out of her. Unohana, seemingly always prepared for everything, immediately tugged the pull-up back into place with barely any puddle forming on the mat beneath her. “

“Oh dear, I thought we were beyond accidents like this. Re-potty-training has been a slow process but you have not done something like this for quite a while, dear.” Unohana mused as she started wiping the small splashback off of the mat and her daughter's thighs. 

“S-sorry...” She barely managed to squeak out a meek apology, despite wanting to whine and argue about how she was being embarrassed in front of the others. She was not sure whether it was good or bad that her bladder was not that full when it decided to empty itself but at least it meant that she did not have to wait too long for the stream to trickle to nothing, just leaving her with a damp pull-up instead of a leaking one. 

“It's okay dear, Mommy just wants you to try harder at potty-training. I do not want to demote you back to diapers full-time and I know you do not want that either, right?” Unohana asked her daughter as if she were talking to a toddler having trouble making it to the potty, pulling the training pant back down once she was sure that the little accident was over with. “Your potty chart can only hold so many frowny faces.”

“She's done that a couple of times when changing her for bedti-” 

“Orihime!” Rukia shouted, red in the face from embarrassment, “You don't have to mention that!”

“Everyone here has experienced your accidents while changing you, dear. There's no need to be so flustered.” The Captain spoke so casually about it as she began wiping Rukia down with a moist wipe.

Rukia just mewled in embarrassment as she knew anything else she said would just lead to further humiliation. Even as her lower half was coated with a layer of baby powder, she could not help but blush. She was glad, however, that she was helping her mother get the most out of Mother's Day, even if it meant a little, or maybe a lot of, embarrassment on her end. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud crinkling of the diaper being unfolded, the same snowflake patterned ones as before. Slid under her bottom and taped up in what felt like record time, Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow, wearing a thick diaper was a relief compared to the half-minute of nudity and accidents that seemed to last an afterlifetime. 

“There we go, that is much more appropriate for you now.” Her mother cooed, as if she had not just lectured her on needing to be potty-trained moments ago. “Miss Inoue, the outfit you chose, if you will.”

Wasting no time to see her girlfriend in the clothing she had chosen, the woman handed over the outfit, looking far too excited than she should. Rukia found her mature shirt off of her followed by her bra before she even had a chance to see what clothes had been chosen for her. She did not have long to wait, however, as she found her adult shirt replaced with a decidedly less adult one before she had a chance to even cover her exposed chest. Once her head was through the collar she was able to see that it was a simple light blue t-shirt, not even any decorations on it to make it seem infantile. This surprise was quickly abated as she saw the next part of her outfit, a pair of purple skirtalls with a bunny on the front of the bib section. Just from appearance it seemed like the skirt portion was quite short, a hunch that was proven correct as she was helped into it. In fact, it was even shorter than she had feared, even if she were standing up, it would not even reach the bottom of her diaper, leaving the bulky garment exposed for all to see.

“Well don't you just look adorable!” Unohana cooed, lifting her daughter into her arms, “It seems Miss Inoue has quite the good sense for fashion.”

“Hehe, I think she would just look cute in anything.” 

“...She does look kinda precious.” Isane admitted, finally speaking up after watching the whole spectacle in silence. “I'm still surprised they make such baby-like diapers in her size, though.”

“Yes well, just keep in mind that the design on them is quite appropriate for yourself as well, so try not to misbehave in the next few weeks.” Retsu reminded her, “If necessary for the long term, I can even procure them in your size with little trouble.”

“...Th-that won't be necessary...” Isane muttered, taking a step back as if that would help. 

“You'll forgive her after you have the dinner she cooked, ma'am!” Orihime interjected, “It's about that time anyway, so we should eat!”

“Isane, you cooked for this party? I did not know you were good at cooking.” Retsu stood up, lifting Rukia up into her arms as well.

“...I can cook a little.” The Lieutenant acknowledged, “And, uh, it was either me or Orihime, so...”

“...Good choice.” Both Rukia and her mother said simultaneously, both having had experience with the utterly inedible slop that Orihime thought was food. 

As they entered the dining room, Unohana did not even have to ask Orihime to retrieve the high chair that Rukia had put away while her mother was out, either knowing that she would be asked or merely thinking that it was fitting for her girlfriend at the moment. 

Rukia did not even bother to argue this time, she was fully aware that she was now designated a toddler for the duration of this party and however long she decided to stay with Unohana this time. It was a bit embarrassing to be treated this way in a group instead of the intimate setting of just her mother figure, but she still liked to embrace her childish side when feasible so she did not mind it too much. 

Unohana closed the tray once Rukia was comfortably seated and tied a bib around her neck. Orihime looked as if she wanted to take as many pictures as her phone could hold, but restrained herself for the sake of the woman she loved. 

“All right, dinner's ready!” Isane stepped out of the kitchen with a tray of plates, four servings of curry and a sharing size of takoyaki. “It's not much but I did what I could.” 

“It looks wonderful.” Unohana said as the dishes were passed around.

Retsu placed Rukia's plate on her tray but took her utensils and placed them next to her own. She knew full well what that meant but did not really mind, willing to just enjoy it for now. She did not even mind that Unohana had prepared a baby bottle of apple juice for her while all the “adults” got goblets with what seemed to be wine, even her girlfriend who, while legally an adult, was still below the Japanese drinking age. They were not currently in Japan, of course, and it was hard to imagine the law having more influence in Unohana's home than the woman herself. 

As she sat there, occasionally getting spoonfed a mouthful of delicious curry, a bottle of juice sitting next to her plate on the tray, Rukia truly felt like a young child. It was as if she was just a baby at a small gathering of her mother's friends, the women just chatting casually and helping the mother take care of her baby occasionally. It was a freeing feeling; for once, it was like all eyes were not on her, they no longer saw her infantile treatment as a spectacle to enjoy or be curious about, they saw just her as a normal baby and cute as she was, there was no spectacle involved in a toddler drinking from a bottle in her high chair. She was not even concerned about the food dribbling on her bib, no doubt on purpose as her oh-so-precise mother just seemed to miss her mouth from time to time. 

Soon, though, the plates emptied and their stomachs filled, bringing an end to dinner. 

“Should we have dessert now or wait until later?” Isane asked as she cleared the empty plates from the table. 

“Let's wait, we're all still full from that nice dinner you made.” Unohana made sure to clean Rukia's face with her bib before opening the tray on the highchair and lifting her out. 

“Do you need a change yet, dear?” The woman asked merely as a formality, pressing against the front of the very visible padding, despite the snowflake design being completely unblemished. “Hmm, still dry, I see.” She held the woman against her body and led the other two back into the other room. 

Back in the den, the women all sat around casually in their chairs. Three cups of tea were on the table, steam rising from the as of yet mostly untouched drinks. The youngest looking member of the four was sat on her mother's lap, her bottle of juice only half empty after dinner. 

“I am glad you could all be here tonight to celebrate this occasion that I had completely overlooked.” Unohana said, “It is not a large party but I appreciate an intimate gathering all the same.” 

“Oh, actually, I think this is a good time for me to give you your Mother's Day gift.” Rukia pulled the bottle out of her mouth to make her suggestion. 

“Gift? I thought this party was already your gift?” Retsu asked, ruffling the hair of her darling child.

“No, this party is just a celebration! Your gift is separate.” Rukia said, “...Well actually, you have two gifts.”

“Well I cannot say no to that.” Unohana said, “I am sure I'll love them.”

Rukia considered her options but quickly realized that she enjoyed her seat on Unohana's lap and did not want to get up, even to get the gifts that she had brought up. “...Orihime, can you get the gifts from where I told you they were?”

“Hehe, sure thing, honey.” Orihime put her cup of tea back on the table and headed off to one of the other rooms. After no more than a minute or two, she returned with two wrapped gifts, one smooth and flat like a wrapped box and the other much less...neat; it seemed like a bit of wrapping paper just wrapped around nothing. 

“Here, open this one.” Rukia took the two presents from her girlfriend and gave the large, nicely wrapped box to the woman whose lap she was sitting on. 

With a delicate hand, Unohana began to unwrap the gift with the intricacy of a professional, leaving no scraps or tears in the paper. Inside was a plain white box, long and thin with no markings or notes on it. 

“Oh, I wonder what it could be?” The woman said as she lifted the lid off the box. “Oh, it's beautiful!” She lifted the item out of the box, holding up a very plush crimson bathrobe, elegant yet striking. 

“I, uh, thought you might want a new one after I, uh, ruined your other nice one...” Rukia muttered, growing quieter as she acknowledged what she did to what was at one time a nice white bathrobe almost a year ago when she had an unconscious “accident” on it. 

“Well I love it!” Unohana slipped Rukia off of her lap and onto the couch cushion next to her, “In fact, I am going to put it on right now.”

“I guess she really likes it.” Isane said as she watched her Captain move swiftly but elegantly out of the room. 

Just a few minutes later, the Captain returned to the living room, her hair now out of its front braid and allowed to fall freely down her back and wearing her nice new robe as opposed to her stuffy Captain uniform. 

“Ooooh, it looks so good on you!” Orihime exclaimed, giving a small clap of agreement as she saw the woman step back into the den. 

“Oh wow...” Isane had no other words for what she saw, she was just not used to seeing her Captain as anything other than her elegant and no nonsense boss. Seeing her with her hair down and in an outfit designed for comfort and relaxation was like seeing a celebrity without their makeup on, except that celebrity was also her boss. 

“Thank you.” Unohana said, “And thank you, Rukia, for this beautiful gift. You really did not need to.”

“I know, but I wanted to.” The younger Shinigami replied, taking the initiative on her own to get back onto her mother's lap as she sat back down on the end of the couch. 

“And yet you got me two when this was more than enough.” 

“I, uh, got you two gifts.” Rukia began, “Because I wanted to get you one from adult me and one from...little me.”

With that said, Rukia handed over the odd looking clump of wrapping paper that certainly looked like it had been put together by a toddler instead of an adult. It took Unohana just a single pull of the paper for it to basically fall apart, its lacking structural integrity collapsing at the smallest pressure. Inside was a piece of white construction paper with a crayon drawing on it. It was a drawing of what appeared to be Unohana and Rukia, though it was not all that easy to tell. It certainly looked every bit like a toddler drew it, but that was normal for Rukia, whose art skills were decidedly lacking, though she would never admit to that. 

“Aww, it is adorable, dear.” Retsu cooed, “This is going on the fridge tonight for sure.”

A part of her was aware that such a simple gesture should not have put a big beaming smile on her face, and yet she could not help but feel proud that her obviously wonderful art was finally getting the recognition that it woefully has gone without all these years previous. That would teach all those fools that dismissed her art as chicken scratch a lesson, for sure. 

“Now then,” Unohana said, breaking Rukia from her thoughts of sweet vengeance, “I actually have a present for you.”

“What? For me? But this is a party for you!” Rukia exclaimed.

“I know, dear, but I do think you will like it. You can consider it a thank you for this wonderful party.”

Rukia crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks in defiance like a petulant child, but also liked the idea of getting a gift, like most children did. “Well...fine but just remember that I got you two...and a party!”

“Do not worry, dear, I remember.” Unohana chuckled at her daughter's impulsive childishness.

“Well...where is it?” Rukia asked, looking for some sort of box, wrapped or not. 

“Patience, my little snowflake.” Unohana said, poking the woman gently on the tip of her nose.

Not leaving the couch, Unohana took her hand back to her new robe and surprised everyone in attendance as she slipped the robe down her body, baring her impressive chest for all to see. Rukia had a good idea immediately what was meant by this display, her face quickly reddening. 

“H-here? In front of every-” Rukia immediately went quiet before she had even finished, as she saw her mother place her finger over her lips. 

Despite this silence, she was still quite hesitant about doing this in front of her girlfriend and effectively a coworker. She very much loved the moments where Unohana let her suckle from her bosom, it was a nice and intimate moment for both of them and in some ways was the culmination of their created mother-daughter relationship. However, with a crowd watching, it was no longer intimate and was now some sort of spectacle. 

Even with these qualms, Rukia could not help but stare at the woman's bare chest, the urge to suck on her thumb or a pacifier growing every moment. The pull was immense, like the gravity of a pair of massive planets, dragging Rukia's head in for a landing on its soft, warm terrain. Before she even consciously made her decision, the diaper-clad woman found her lips wrapped around the older woman's chest, suckling almost immediately. 

“Oh my...” Isane muttered, having no idea that this was something that the two of them indulged in.

“I'm kinda jealous of Captain Unohana...” Orihime admitted, perhaps not realizing that she had said that aloud.

Rukia quickly decided that she had made the right decision, a warmth of contentment spreading though her body. Her eyes closed as she allowed herself to indulge in this bliss, before they immediately shot back open in shock. She pulled herself away from the woman's breast, a small dribble of off-white liquid dripping from her bottom lip. “Wh-wha...?”

Unohana smiled. “That is my gift to you, my darling child. I have been taking supplements for a few months now, wanting to surprise you during our suckling sessions. I wanted you to breastfeed instead of just suckling, like a true mother would for her precious daughter. When I went to get changed into this robe, I noticed that I was leaking a bit for the first time. As if by serendipity, today was the day that I was finally able to produce enough milk to fill my chest. So go ahead baby, drink your fill.”

Rukia's mouth remained agape during that whole explanation, staring both at her mother and occasionally back at the apparently now full bosom in front of her. She had imagined something like this pretty much every time that she had suckled from the older woman's chest, but she had never actually thought about it happening for real. She had gotten two great gifts for her mother and just when she thought that she could not one-up her, she proved that wrong with what Rukia considered to be by far the best gift of the night, and it was not even planned!

Wasting no further time, the woman dove back in and began suckling on one of the presented nipples, immediately falling back into that state of bliss that the suckling induced, only even moreso. The warm, sweet milk filled her mouth and slid down her throat, more smooth and delicious than she had thought possible. Her thoughts fell by the wayside, content to let her mind work on its own so she could enjoy being breastfed by the woman she could currently think of only as Mommy. 

Minutes passed and Rukia found herself no longer getting milk from the one breast, squirming a bit as she was pulled away but calming down once she was gently pressed against the other nipple so she could resume drinking her after dinner meal. Time melted away as the woman suckled, no longer thinking any complex thoughts or worrying about being watched. While she would certainly regret it later, Unohana could walk around in public with her right now and she would not care one iota.

Without any warning, Rukia shifted a bit on her spot across her mother's lap, letting out just a quick grunt as the back of her diaper began to bulge and sag. Not even this display stopped her from suckling, though the second breast had also run out of milk by this point.

“Did...did she just...?” Isane could hardly believe it, she knew that Unohana and Rukia had this odd mother-daughter relationship thing going on, but in the span of a few minutes she had watched her colleague breastfeed from the Captain of her Division and mess her diaper without a care in the world. It was much more than she had ever expected this to go, and while she was admittedly somewhat jealous at how close to Unohana a Shinigami from another division was compared to her, the older woman's Lieutenant, she was very much not jealous of all that came with that closeness. 

“Hehe, she sure did.” Orihime could not help but laugh, even if she herself was surprised as well. It was not the first time that she had seen her girlfriend mess herself, but it had been almost a year since then and nothing since. As well, that first time had not been anywhere near as...casual as it seemed to have been just now, her not-yet-girlfriend at the time bawled like the baby she was dressed as almost immediately as it had happened.

While Unohana was content to let her suckle for a bit longer despite the lack of milk, the messy diaper changed how long she felt she should let her daughter indulge in their intimate ritual. As much as she did not want to, Unohana slowly and gently pulled Rukia away from her bosom, and sat her back onto her lap. Rukia struggled futilely for a few moments but soon forgot what she was clamoring for, merely looking up at her mother, a small trail of milk trickling down her chin. 

“Mommy! Poopy!” The young Reaper exclaimed, not an inkling of maturity in her words or gestures. 

“Yes baby, I know you did. Mommy had better get her little girl changed, hmm?” Unohana said as she looked in her daughter's eyes. She saw no maturity or understanding there, just a baby who needed her Mommy, and she was more than happy to oblige. 

“What's...going on?” Isane asked, genuinely confused. Even she could tell that Rukia was not just trying to be cute and role play her part, this was a genuine presentation in front of her. 

“I suppose that getting to actually breastfeed pushed her further into her childish mindset that she sometimes falls into when in my care. She has never fallen this thoroughly before, for sure, but actual breastfeeding was a significant new step, as well.” She said, answering Isane's next question before she could even ask it.

“She got really into that show for preschoolers that one time but otherwise this is new to me.” Orihime added, poking her diminished girlfriend in the nose and eliciting an adorable giggle. 

“Miss Inoue, would you mind helping me change this little stinker, I imagine she will not be as easy to change in this state.” Retsu shifted her robe back into its proper place and grabbed her overgrown toddler into her arms. “Isane, if you would not mind getting dessert ready, we will be in momentarily.” She could see that her Lieutenant was not too keen to be in the audience for this change, not yet used to seeing an adult get her messy diaper changed.

The changing mat had been left out from earlier, the Captain knowing that its services would be needed again before Rukia's bedtime, though perhaps not quite in this way. For the sake of making the change easier, Rukia's skirtall was removed and left to the side, before the woman was laid down onto the mat by her mother. Unohana started tearing off the tapes of the diaper, letting the dirty garment fall open, a complete lack of care on Rukia's part showing just how far gone she currently was. As Unohana began trying to wipe her however, she began to squirm and fight it, like a fidgety toddler. 

“Rukia! Look!” Orihime began jingling a set of chunky plastic keys above her girlfriend-turned-baby's head, immediately pulling her attention. While hoping for her to stop kicking her legs entirely was a pipe dream, she was a lot less squirmy while flailing her arms towards the keys and giggling. Soon enough, she had been cleaned thoroughly and left with an extra helping of baby powder across her lower half, looking like a small snowstorm had blown through.

“Now let us get that little tush of yours into a new diaper.” Unohana cooed as she slid another diaper under Rukia's freshly powdered bottom.

Once the diaper was taped snugly into place, Orihime put the plastic keys away, no longer needing to distract the infantile woman. Rukia sat up on her own and held her arms out to Unohana. “Up! Up!” 

Unohana gladly obliged her now very dependent daughter, and lifted her up into her comfortable arms. She decided to forego the skirtall for now, as adorable as it was, she wanted to have a good visual of Rukia's diaper whenever necessary to see if she needed to be changed, now that she was too far gone to tell her herself. 

In the kitchen four empty plates had been set out, one in front Rukia's highchair, waiting for the woman to be in it so it could be placed on the tray. On the middle of the table was a decently sized cake, not needing an overly indulgent sized cake for such a small party. Unohana set her daughter in the highchair once more and placed the tray down. The fidgeting girl wanted no part of confinement like any other toddler and began trying to escape her new prison. However, the craftsmanship of the adult highchair was not to be bested, not so much as tilting an inch from the overgrown toddler's thrashing. 

“Calm down, baby, or you will not get any cake.” Unohana said, placing her hand gently on top of the woman's head. 

In her reduced state of mind, Rukia's vocabulary was significantly reduced. However, that was certainly a word that she knew quite well. “Cake! Cake! Cake!” The toddler shouted, now bouncing on her padded bottom as much as the highchair would allow. It was not easy with the bouncing woman, but Unohana did manage to eventually get the bib on her.

“I have to say, this does suit her in a weird way...” Isane admitted as she began to cut the cake.

“If you're trying to say that she's adorable, then I agree.” Orihime said, ruffling Rukia's hair. 

Isane divvied up the slices of cake, giving Unohana both her plate and Rukia's, assuming that the woman would want to spoonfeed the baby instead of letting her eat herself. Instead, Unohana took the plate and placed it directly on the tray, but without any utensils. “She can enjoy her cake on her own, she has earned it tonight.” She explained, sitting in her seat next to the highchair. 

Rukia wasted no time in enjoying her treat, grabbing big chunks of it with her uncoordinated hands and shoving it in or near her mouth. It was like watching a shark devour a seal, the strawberry flavored jelly innards of the cake enhancing the look. It was also like watching a toddler eat anything with their hands, a mess of food splattered everywhere and any food making it into her mouth was just a bonus, despite how much she was trying to eat her delicious dessert. 

By the time she was done, Rukia had eaten just a small portion of her slice of cake, the rest of it was, well, caked all over her face and hands, as well as her bib and parts of her shirt lower down that the bib did not cover. The others had not made anywhere near as much progress as they were eating reasonably sized bites at a moderate pace befitting adults instead of children. Rukia was certainly not concerned however, sucking as much of the cake carnage as she could off of her fingers. 

As the women continued eating their cake and chatting about boring grownup things that Rukia could not care less about or even understand at the moment, she began to grow more and more restless, very little cake left on her fingers to eat. She once again began trying to free herself from the highchair she was confined in, finding no more success than she had earlier. 

“Alright, I suppose we had better finish up here and move this conversation to the other room before my little crinkletush throws a tantrum.” Unohana mused, standing up from the table. She used a few napkins to clean Rukia's face and hands, the bib far too unclean to be of any use in that regard. 

The small party continued back in the den, the three mature women continuing their conversations from back in the kitchen while Rukia played with toys that entertained her childish mind. 

It was starting to get late by the time that Isane excused herself to go clean up the plates and cake that had been left in the dining room a few hours before. She had wanted to clean them up immediately after they ate, but Unohana had insisted that she join them in the den and worry about that later.

Orihime was sitting on the floor with Rukia in front of her lap trying to figure out how to get her triangular block into the decidedly circular hole on the board she was playing with. Her cake coated shirt had been removed shortly after dessert, leaving her wearing nothing but her diaper, a diaper that had grown discolored and soggy with the accidents they were not sure she even realized that she had. While they were sure that they would hear some words of disapproval later whenever Rukia came to her senses, for now they were content to let her play like a toddler unconcerned about modesty or potty-training. 

Orihime's phone clicked constantly as it continuously took pictures. She knew that Rukia would hate those photos when she returned to her senses, but Orihime felt that she would deal with that situation when it came up. For now, she was content with filling her phone's hard drive with as many selfies with her and pictures of her as she could. Playing with toys, chewing on things, covered in cake, Orihime wanted to capture every moment that she could of her girlfriend's second infancy, especially if it was going to last just a few hours. 

“Still taking pictures?” Unohana asked.

“She's just so adorable, I can't help it!” Orihime snapped yet another picture as she answered the woman, this time of Rukia nibbling on the block that had yet to fit into the still round hole.

“Just promise me that you will choose one to print out for me so I can have it framed.” Retsu said.

“Yes, ma'am!” Orihime enthusiastically replied, “I'll choose the cutest of the cute!”

“I washed the plates and put them away, and the remaining cake is in your fridge.” Isane said as she stepped back into the den, surprised at how little she reacted to the almost naked, soggy diaper-clad woman unable to understand shapes. “I believe I should be heading home now, it's late and work starts early tomorrow.”

As if on cue, Rukia let out a small yawn, the day's activities clearly starting to weigh on her. She no longer cared about the block that she was definitely close to figuring out, letting it fall out of her hand in order to rub her sleepy eyes. 

“Yes, I suppose that is a good idea for all of us. It has been quite a full day.” Unohana stood from the chair and lifted the tired woman into her arms. “Thank you for being here for this special day and helping to make it happen. I really do appreciate it very much.”

“Oh it was no problem, Captain Unohana, ma'am.” Isane said, “It was all Rukia's idea, I just helped her see it through.”

“Well I'm sure she appreciates your help as well.” Unohana replied, “Say good-bye to Auntie Isane, sweetheart.”

Isane was still not used to her stoic Captain acting like a doting mother, but she could not deny how cute it was watching Rukia try and work her arm well enough to constitute a wave. “Bye Auntisnay!” The tired toddler shouted, as close as her compromised mindset could get. 

“Umm, good-bye sweetie.” Isane awkwardly responded, not having much experience speaking to young children.

Rukia continued her wild wave as Isane left through the front door, waiting for her Mommy's approval before she stopped waving. 

“Miss Inoue, will you be staying the night here with us?” Unohana said as she gently placed the woman's waving arm back to her side. “And, if so, should I get out the futon or will you sleep in the crib with Rukia?”

“Oh, I, uh, hadn't really thought about it.” Orihime mused as she started to clean up the toys that Rukia had left in her wake. 

“Well I'm going to take this little soggybottom upstairs to get changed for bed. Come join us when you have made your decision, I'll leave out the changing supplies in case you'll be joining her in the crib.” The Captain did not wait for a response as she coyly walked out of the room, Rukia in tow. 

“Huh? Why would-oh...” Orihime muttered as her face reddened. 

While the earlier change required Orihime to assist with keeping Rukia occupied, the toddler-minded woman was now so sleepy that Unohana did not need any assistance to get her into a clean, dry diaper. With bed imminent, Unohana got her tired daughter into a nice yellow onesie clad in numerous little pink Chappy designs, as well as a nice pair of fluffy blue socks to keep her feet warm overnight. Unohana lifted Rukia back up and gently deposited her onto her padded bottom in the crib, not yet tucking her in. 

“U-um, I made my decision, ma'am...” Orihime said as she stepped into the nursery, wasting no time by hopping up onto the changing table and lying down. 

“Dear, I am glad you decided to stay the night but I was just joking about changing you.” The woman said with a mild chuckle. “I do not own a futon so the crib was your only option, anyway.”

“...Well...that was mean...” Orihime grumbled as she sat up.

“You will have to forgive me, dear. I was just having a bit of fun.” She said, “I would not force you to do that for no reason.”

“...Even so, when Rukia wakes up tomorrow, she might be confused because of what happened tonight and it might make her feel better to have a comrade-in-arms...kinda?” Orihime replied, her face red and her eyes unable to look at Unohana's.

“Oh? In that case, is there something you would like to ask me?” Unohana asked with a smirk.

“...W-would you please get me changed and ready for bedtime, ma'am?” Orihime muttered, lying back down.

“Of course, Miss Inoue, I would be glad to.” Unohana smiled as she began disrobing the brunette woman, soon leaving her in just her orange and gray striped panties. “Last chance to change your mind, dear.”

Orihime merely shook her flustered head, not looking to abandon this idea now that she was already so far in. 

“If you insist,” The Captain proceeded to slide the woman's underwear down her shapely legs and gently folded them, placing them in the pile of her similarly folded previous outfit. “I will put these in the laundry after I put you two to bed.”

If there were any doubt about the authenticity of Rukia's regressed state, it would be abated by how little she seemed to care that her girlfriend was fully nude and about to be changed into a diaper. Instead, she was suckling on her thumb, mindlessly using her other hand to make her stuffed rabbit bounce up and down on the mattress. 

“...I really should have used the toilet before bed...” Orihime mumbled, shifting slightly as she felt as sprinkling of baby powder flutter onto her skin. 

“It is a bit too late for that, dear.” Retsu said as she started to spread the powder around, “You'll get changed in the morning wet or dry, so it does not matter too much, does it?”

“It kinda does but I guess not...” Orihime knew better than to argue, especially when this was her choice to begin with. 

Unohana lifted the woman's bottom without even asking her to do it herself, and slid one of Rukia's diapers under her bottom. “As you know, these are not quite sized properly for you, but they fit well enough for one night.” She pulled the front of the diaper over and tugged the sides forward, taping the diaper into a snug fit, though one that was a little more stretched than it should be. To complete the change, Unohana pulled out a white t-shirt that Rukia would wear as a nightshirt sometimes. While it was oversized for the short Shinigami, it was generally appropriately sized for Orihime, able to wear it as just a regular shirt in normal circumstances. As such, it left her padded underwear on full display. 

“Thank you, ma'am...” Orihime muttered, her face still bright red. It was the first time in almost a year that she had been put into a diaper, as opposed to the thousands that Rukia had probably gone through in that same time period, so it was still quite embarrassing for her.

“Anytime, dear.” Unohana helped her off the changing table, but let her stay on her own two feet. “Why don't you go brush your teeth, there is an unopened toothbrush in the cabinet for just such an occurrence as this.”

Orihime nodded and waddled out of the room, not used to walking in her new underwear. 

Another yawn came from the girl in the crib, completely tuckered out from such an adventurous day and one in which she did not even take a nap. Unohana smiled and walked over to her, helping the oversized toddler get under the covers of the crib. 

“Mommy...?” Rukia mumbled, clearly half-asleep, “Did you enjoy your Mother's Day?”

“It was wonderful, sweetheart.” Unohana smiled at her restored daughter, “I'll thank you more in the morning, though, it's bedtime.”

The second part fell on deaf ears, however, as the tired woman had fallen asleep in the past few seconds, gentle breathing around her thumb the only sound in the room. 

The gentle rhythmic crinkling of a diaper signified Orihime's return to the nursery. She was met near the doorway by Unohana, who held a finger in front of her own lips, while using her other hand to point to the crib.

“Are you ready for bed?” She whispered.

Orihime nodded, holding out her arms as she waited to be lifted up. Unohana quickly obliged and easily lifted Orihime into her arms, despite her being bigger and heavier than Rukia. She was deposited into the crib as slowly and gently as the woman was able, next to the fast asleep Rukia. “Sleep well, dear.” She whispered to Orihime before she gave Rukia a goodnight kiss on the forehead. 

Silently and elegantly, she headed to the exit of the nursery, turning to look at the crib. “Good night, my precious baby, and thank you for one of the best days of my very long afterlife.” With a smile, the woman turned off the bedroom light and walked out of the nursery.


End file.
